


Nothing you can see that isn't shown

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: CC during the proposal scene, as prompted by someone on the Klaine CC Fanfic Library Tumblr
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Nothing you can see that isn't shown

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever, and haven't written CrissColfer in even longer, so excuse the rusty bits.

“Did you ever think we’d be back here?” Darren asked, adjusting his bow tie as he gazed around the famous staircase set, crew bustling around as they set up for the proposal scene.

Chris looked up from his phone, a small smile on his face. “I mean as soon as they said we were going ahead with this ridiculous plot line I kind of figured…” he shrugged a little, but glanced at Darren again, slightly wistful “I kind of missed it. I’m glad we get to film here one last time. Doubt there’ll be a need for Dalton in the future.” 

“You think we can sneak into the common room and recreate our first kiss for nostalgia’s sake?” Darren questioned, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Only if you want to get caught by the hundred or so cast, crew, or heaven forbid Ryan.” 

“He said no hooking up in the trailers, to be fair!”

“Yes, because we listened to that rule oh so much.”

“Thus reinforcing my point that we should…”

“Alright, places boys!” one of the cameramen called. “We’re burning daylight and I want to get this done in less than a million takes, thanks so much!”

Chris straightened his shoulders, putting him back in Kurt’s mindset, his mind whirling with anxiety, hope, and most of all, love for the man whom he was about to get engaged to. Even if both he and Darren were not huge fans of the whole engagement story line, he did admit the scene was beautiful, and he couldn’t picture a better way for their characters to take this step together. He waved at Darren who was already in place with the girls, awaiting his cue, and received a wink in return. 

Chris shook his head, wondering why in the world he decided this goofball was the one he had decided to be with. But then, they had never really expected each other, and despite everything, he couldn’t be gladder to have Darren in his life. It was Darren who got him out of his writing holes, who made sure he ate properly and didn’t just live off Diet Coke. It was Darren who encouraged him to branch out and try different genres of writing, to explore turning his books into something more. It was Darren who was there when Cory...Chris subtly wiped a tear from his eyes. The pain was still so fresh, his absence so palpable. God, Chris didn’t know how Lea could do it. It would be worse when they had the tribute episode for Finn, he knew, but right now it felt like there was just a hole where his on-screen brother and real life friend should be. 

Mike clapped him on his shoulder, bringing him out of his gloom. “I know bud, I know.” He coughed a little, looking off towards the grand building before him. “Now try and look surprised when he goes down on one knee. Save the tears for when you say yes.”

Chris laughed a little, straightening up his brocaded jacket, awaiting the call to action, making sure he was on his mark. He took one more deep breath in, and smiled a little as the music began to play. 

They ran through the song a few times, both lip syncing and singing live for a few shots, just for a few behind the scenes shots. Chris had to smile because he knew Darren was singing along every time, as the mic wasn’t focused on him. His man did love The Beatles, so these tribute episodes were a dream for him. Chris himself was a little saddened that he didn’t get to sing along, but given they had a whole duet together earlier in the episode, he got over it. 

Finally it was time to film the proposal, and they did a few run throughs, with Darren doing one take in silly voices, just to get them all to crack up. He looked a little sheepish when the first AD called him out for wasting tape, but the man was struggling not to laugh himself, so no one was really ever in trouble. At least not for trying to get everyone to relax, as a loose actor was a better one, at least according to Darren. 

Once all the laughter had died down, they finally got into their places, the music died down and the camera was rolling. Darren stood near the bottom of the stairs, launching into the beautiful speech that had been written for him. Chris was paying attention, he truly was, but as Blaine was going on about knowing Kurt was it for him right from the start (even if that was complete bull), he was also reminiscing about his own relationship with the man in front of him. 

That first meeting, getting to truly know someone he had been a fan of, even if Darren didn’t believe him at first. That first ‘date’, and all the subsequent ‘dates’ after until the finger quotes were dropped and they had to admit they were together for real. That kiss in Dublin and how they got serious after that; all those first steps, and finally sharing their home together. They had discussed moving past that, but decided that it would happen after the show wrapped, feeling confident in their relationship but also wanting to know each other and who they were outside the shadow of Klaine. That hadn’t stopped them from debating wedding specifics and the benefits of adoption over surrogacy should they want to be dads. 

Chris saw Darren step up towards him, receiving a small jewellery box from Chord, and from the look in his eyes, he was in the same mindset as Chris; loving how far they’d come and excited for the future. He knelt a little, popping the question and Chris summoned his glassy eyed powers to give him a tear filled answer, meeting him for a kiss as the cast cheered around them. He felt the ring being slipped onto his finger, and he looked at it with the appropriate awe, even if he secretly felt that Kurt Hummel might want a bit more bling but at least it was a timeless choice. 

They reset the scene and did a few more times, each time Chris picturing his life with Darren, as it helped him channel the love he was sure Kurt had to be feeling. He did allow himself to daydream a little about potentially staging a similar scene for if he ever asked Darren to marry him. He would appreciate the grandeur and pomp, while Chris himself would be happy with something private and sentimental rather than this over the top production. 

“Okay folks, that’s a wrap, great job all!” a crew member announced after the last take. “See you all tomorrow for all the McKinley interior scenes!”

Chris and Darren moseyed off towards the trailers that sat in the grand estate’s parking lot of a driveway. Their hands were entwined, both feeling the emotion of the day, and smiling softly at each other. It was then that Chris looked at his hand, still adorned with the prop ring. “Oh, I had better return this to props before I go off with it.” 

“Give it here, I’ll give it back since I still have the box.” Darren said, holding out his hand, into which dropped the ring.

“My finger feels all naked now.” Chris said, good naturedly. “Though I suppose I’ll have to get used to wearing it now or the fans will riot. I wonder if you get one too.” He pulled them into his trailer, throwing off the blazer he had been wearing, tossing it on the chair. He turned around, about to ask Darren what he wanted for dinner that evening when he saw the man kneeling in front of him. “What?”

“I have a ring...but it’s still for you.”

“But...Darren we said…”

Darren shrugged, “We don’t have to announce it or commit to it until the show is done, like we said, but once I knew we were doing this story line, I just knew...that you’re forever for me, so why wait?” He laughed a little “I considered doing this on set, swapping this ring for the prop one, but I figured that would get me slapped instead of engaged. So what do you say? Wanna make an honest man of me and get hitched?”

Chris felt his eyes water a little and giggled. “Of course that’s how you propose.”

“Eh, you still love me.”

“That I do.”

“So?” Darren asked, expectantly, lifting up the ring box housing the textured silver toned band.

“Eh, why not?”

Darren laughed, loud and boisterous, “Of course that’s how you accept.”

“You still love me.” Chris replied with a smirk, pulling Darren up and slipping the ring on his hand, admiring it until Darren cupped his chin, bringing him in for a kiss. 

“Damn right I do.”


End file.
